Exposure assessment is the process of characterizing human contact with and uptake of agents from the environment (including the occupational environment). Given a particular agent, accurate quantification of exposure is critical for epidemiological studies that seek to define dose-response relationships and for risk assessment studies that quantify the probability of a harmful effect to exposed individuals or populations. Misclassification of exposure can lead to failure to adequately protect public health if the risk of harm is underestimated. Alternatively, if the health risk posed by a specific agent is overestimated due to inaccurate measures of exposure, scarce public health dollars are wasted needlessly. The overarching mission of EABM-FC is to provide state-of-the-art exposure assessment tools to CEEH investigators in order to reliably quantify exposure to agents in the environmental and subsequent health consequences and understand the role that gene-environment interactions play in modulating health outcomes.